Twist of Fate
by crazyclamp
Summary: Sakura, after six years of being the sakura card mistress, suddenly finds herself totally in love with Syaoran who left and went back to his home land. Syaoran then visits her once a year. pls. just read the introduction inside Tnx. Be kind i'm a newbie
1. I: Her Letter

**please kindly pay attention to the asterisk (*) for more information. Thank you. :) God Bless us all. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Six years ago, Sakura Kinomoto became the "Clow Card Mistress". After she met a mysterious boy named Eriol Hiiragizawa (who was the reincarnation of Clow Reed). He challenged her to convert all the cards into new cards to spare the world from experiencing darkness. Fortunately, she succeeded in converting the cards into _Sakura cards _with the help of Syaoran Li (a direct descendant of Clow Reed) who later on confessed his feelings for her. Before he could leave for Hong Kong, Sakura had managed to catch up with him before his flight and tells him what she truly feels. They then sealed their promise with the _teddy bear_ that Syaoran had made for Sakura alone.

He then fulfills his vow to her by coming over to Japan once a year. She, on the other hand, fulfills her promise by faithfully waiting for him. But when will they be able to stay by each other's side?

* * *

><p>I<p>

**Her Letter**

* * *

><p><strong>JAPAN<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aaarrrggghhh!" Sakura expressed in an annoyed voice while burying her face to her hands.<p>

"Sakura-chan? What is wrong with you _again_? Tell me… Do you miss him that much already? Huh… huh…." Tomoyo asked teasingly while capturing one of Sakura's _precious cute moments_ (according to her). For a moment, Sakura stiffened and looked at her best friend. "Tomoyo-chan, why do you always tease me like that?..." sighing a little she continued in a teasing tone "besides, you always experience this feeling every time _Eriol-kun_ is away…" Tomoyo, after hearing the rest of Sakura's statement blushed furiously at the mention of her _boyfriend_'_s_ name.

Sakura burst into laughter and managed to receive a deathly glare from Tomoyo after the words "GOT YA'!" escaped her mouth. Upon noticing the glares that she was receiving from the other, she immediately stopped, faced her desk and began writing again.

_What will I tell Syaoran this time?_ Sakura thought as she glanced at the blank stationary in front of her. She realized how much he had missed him after Tomoyo had bluntly blurted out the truth at her. _Okay fine, I'll be blunt this time and I'll tell him how much I missed him._

After gaining motivation, she immediately started scribbling words at the blank stationary and began filling it with words that are not usual for her. The letter goes on like this:

_December 18, 2003_

_Dear *Syaoran,_

_ Hey, how are you? Have you been busy lately, just like the old times? Have you been eating your daily meals three times a day? Or are you skipping meals lately… AGAIN? Oh, Syaoran, just make sure you don't exhaust yourself too much and don't let yourself skip meals or else I won't bother being violent next time you come here. Understood?_

_ Oh, anyways, I just want to tell you that I will be celebrating Christmas with Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun this time. We will also invite Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, and Takashi-kun and we are going to spend the Christmas at Tomoyo's mansion. Don't worry… I'll send some pictures for you and Meiling-chan. Oh, Syaoran, say hi to Meiling-chan for me, ne? Ne? Ne? Arigatou Syaoran…_

_ Ah, Syaoran, I forgot to mention this in my previous letter… Did you know? Or maybe happen to know that Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan are already dating? Haha… funny isn't it… Imagine them together... I really never imagined that Eriol-kun would be asking Tomoyo-chan out on a date. And to mention that my best friend is just so shy and so glued to her cameras and video cameras… I really can't imagine them together. But, maybe, you'll never know. But even though it is so hard to believe that the two of them are together now, I am so happy for them since they found themselves happy together. Ah, I think I'm becoming a news reporter now. Aha. Gomenasai my letter is so informal._

_Ah… Syaoran, my brother also wants to say hi to you. I think my brother really misses you a lot even if he does not mention it. I believe that he misses the glaring contest between you two. So this is all I want to tell you for now. _

_I have nothing else to say or report. _

_I MISS you so much… Have a nice holiday with your family greet them for me ne? Even Meiling-chan._

_P.S. Say hi to Yelan-san for me, even your sisters. Touya, said greet them for him._

_Sakura _

"Hey! What is that! Why did you include that part about me and Eriol? " Tomoyo exclaimed while turning very red. When she recovered Sakura started to giggle but was interrupted by Tomoyo. "What kind of letter is that? I didn't know that you can write that kind of letter Sakura-chan. It is so _unlike_ you." Suddenly Sakura's cheeks turned into crimson-red when a sudden realization hit her. _Oh my gosh! How did she know that I wrote something about her and Eriol-kun!_ She immediately grabbed the stationary that contains the letter and wrapped it around her arms protectively and more red hues started to climb her cheeks. _She READ the letter! Sakura you are so __**STUPID**__! _Sakura mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. Tomoyo then laughed out loud, that even the whole word can hear her. "Tomoyo-chan! Y-Y-Y- You read the letter!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo's laugh began to get louder and louder. "Oh my gosh Sakura-chan! You are so cute!" Tomoyo managed to say between her laughs. Sakura responded with her totally embarrassed look this time filled with red hues. Sakura then saw that Tomoyo had been filming the whole scene. _NO WAY! _Sakura held the letter tighter, went to lie on the bed and hid her face on her pillow. _Sakura-chan, just admit it. You're in-love with him. Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'll make sure that you'll look as stunning as usual._ Tomoyo thought while a wide smile spread on her beautiful face.

* * *

><p><strong>HONG KONG<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a sunny morning with the coldness of winter. A certain boy at the age of sixteen was looking at the garden from his window. His hair was messier than usual. While looking out at the window, his thoughts drifted to a beautiful short auburn-haired girl with a pair of glossy emerald eyes. He was then interrupted from his trance when an old man knocked on his door.<p>

"Come in." He said. His butler then came in with a smile.

"Good morning master Syaoran." Syaoran looked up at him. Wei, the butler, gave him an envelope that contains a letter. Upon seeing who the sender is Syaoran excitedly grabbed the envelope from him. Before opening the letter, he decided to go to the garden.

He reached a bench under his favorite tree which is the biggest among all the trees in their garden. He sat down and began opening the letter. Unknown to him was the four pair of eyes looking at him intently as he opened the letter. Slowly, while he was reading the letter, his sisters crept to his side without him noticing. They began to read the letter as well.

_December 18, 2003_

_Dear Syaoran,_

_ Hey, how are you? Have you been busy lately, just like the old times? Have you been eating your daily meals three times a day? Or are you skipping meals lately… AGAIN? Oh, Syaoran, just make sure you don't exhaust yourself too much and don't let yourself skip meals or else I won't bother being violent next time you come here. Understood?_

_ Oh, anyways, I just want to tell you that I will be celebrating Christmas with Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun this time. We will also invite Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, and Takashi-kun and we are going to spend the Christmas at Tomoyo's mansion. Don't worry… I'll send some pictures for you and Meiling-chan. Oh, Syaoran, say hi to Meiling-chan for me, ne? Ne? Ne? Arigatou Syaoran…_

_ Ah, Syaoran, I forgot to mention this in my previous letter… Did you know? Or maybe happen to know that Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan are already dating? Haha… funny isn't it… Imagine them together... I really never imagined that Eriol-kun would be asking Tomoyo-chan out on a date. And to mention that my best friend is just so shy and so glued to her cameras and video cameras… I really can't imagine them together. But, maybe, you'll never know. But even though it is so hard to believe that the two of them are together now, I am so happy for them since they found themselves happy together. Ah, I think I'm becoming a news reporter now. Aha. Gomenasai my letter is so informal._

_Ah… Syaoran, my brother also wants to say hi to you. I think my brother really misses you a lot even if he does not mention it. I believe that he misses the glaring contest between you two. So this is all I want to tell you for now. _

_I have nothing else to say or report. _

_I MISS you so much… Have a nice holiday with your family greet them for me ne? Even Meiling-chan._

_P.S. Say hi to Yelan-san for me, even your sisters. Touya, said greet them for him._

_Sakura _

His eyes stopped at the words towards the end of the letter. His heart started to beat furiously as he re-read those simple words.

"I MISS you so much…"

He began to smile as his cheeks started to turn into red. He was then interrupted by the giggles of the four girls behind him.

"Oh...How cute! Our little Syaoran is madly in love..." Shiefa said while giggling with her sisters.

"Look at his smile! this is really rare right? Oh, it's so cute to know that a simple letter could make our Syaoran _smile_." Fuutie said emphasizing the last word.

"I haven't seen him blush like this until now." Feimei exclaimed.

"And lastly, I didn't know that his heart would be beating furiously because of a letter that says _I miss you_!" Fanran added and the four girls began to giggle in excitement when they saw the clear surprised expression of their only brother.

"ADMIT IT little brother YOU ARE IN LOVE!" They all squealed.

Syaoran turned redder and redder with the words thrown at him. "HEY!" was all that came out of his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**oh. hi guys. :) Sorry, this is my first time ever writing a fan fiction. I never tried posting any of my works since I'm a little shy... but now i tried to boost my self confidence and decided to post one. Since this is my first time writing a fan fiction, please give comments and suggestions on how i can improve my writing skills... Sorry if the story would not match any of your liking. Another thing, Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I'll try harder to create a longer chapter. I hope you understand me. This is only an introduction for the characters anyway..

THANK YOU! :)

**P.S.** **SORRY about the grammar.**

* * *

><p>*<span>Syaoran<span>- Note that Sakura made use of the first name of Syaoran without honorifics on her letter, which means they have become closer than before.


	2. II: Preparations

Hi! Another Chapter is up... Cheer up and smile before reading my story...

* * *

><p>Dedicated to the First Five Reviewers of my story and to those people who read my story and lastly to those people who put my story on their alert list...<p>

**Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**  
><strong>hAdesLythErinmadrigalX<strong> - [although this woman pisses me off... often... haha *joke mimicking a witch's laugh]  
><strong>secret<strong> (anonymous reviewer)  
><strong>humbleblossom<strong>  
><strong>Attune<strong> (anonymous reviewer)

**Celestial Moon Warrior**  
><strong>ChronoCresentFlames<strong>  
><strong>djsjdg18<strong>  
><strong>humbleblossom<strong>  
><strong>Syao Blossoms<strong>

**_Arigatô Mina-san_** **:)**

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**PREPARATIONS**

* * *

><p><strong>Japan<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked worriedly as she and Tomoyo stroll around the Penguin Park. She looked at her best friend's face to see if something was bothering her. Her raven haired friend continued to walk as if she didn't hear Sakura mutter her name. "Tomoyo-chan?" she asked again. <em>Eh! What is wrong with her? I need to know. I'll ask louder this time. <em>Sakura thought with a determined look painted on her face and for the third time, she tried to call out her friend's attention. "TOMO…" but just as when she started to call out to her friend, she was shocked when Tomoyo suddenly shouted out loud which made other strollers look at them. "YES! I already know where to shop for Sakura-chan's dress materials!" "EH!" Sakura managed to process what her best friend had told her and fell on the ground, head first.

Tomoyo continued talking with twinkling eyes and hands intertwined while Sakura managed to stand up and scratch her head in embarrassment. "…this time I would…" "_Seriously…_" Sakura smiles as she lose herself in her thoughts _"Tomoyo-chan can be really annoying at times but still, staying with her is one of my most treasured and cherished moments. I really love my best friend, even if she's annoying at times, I hope she wouldn't change." _Tomoyo ended her statement and was now looking at Sakura. Sakura stopped as soon she noticed that Tomoyo finally stopped talking.

"Sakura-chan? Did you listen to me?" Tomoyo asked, a bit of fake disappointment covered her face.

"Ah.?" Sakura laughed "S-s-s-sorry T- T- Tomoyo-chan. I... I was lost in my thought..."

Tomoyo responded with a nod and bows her head. Silenced followed. "Eh? Tomoyo-chan? Is there something wrong? I... I am really sorry that I did not listen to you... you see... I ... I am so sorry..."

Tomoyo spoke "Sakura-chan, I am a bit jealous."

"Eh?"

"I am a bit jealous you know... You always do that a LOT lately..."

"Eh? What do I do every time? Do I always annoy you?" Sakura thought for a while _Eh? why did I say that, I am supposed to be the one who's getting annoyed. _"Why are you getting jealous?What for?" she added.

Tomoyo suddenly raised her head and whispered at Sakura's ear. "You sure that you do not know who I'm talking about Sakura-chan?" Sakura shivered and said " E-eh?... I- I- I- I do not know who you are talking about." Tomoyo pulled off and sighed "Really Sakura-chan, you are so dense I am so talking about _HIM_ of course. Who else would I be talking about." A suspicious smile crept upon Tomoyo's face as she continues her talk "You are totally thinking about _HIM_ now, do you, Sa-ku-ra - chan?" "EH? I AM NOT!" Sakura responded with a tint of red on her cheeks. Tomoyo knew that Sakura was thinking of her yet she continued teasing Sakura anyway. this teasing went on for a little while.

After some time, Tomoyo stopped teasing Sakura and bought ice cream for both of them. Tomoyo's phone let out a small beep, indicating that there was a message waiting for her to be read. As she licked her ice cream, she looked at the message and judging from the numbers flashed on the screen she guessed that it was an internationally made message. She made a quick guess _" I guess this is from her. Okay, let's see if she'd done the job." _Tomoyo opened the message and surely, she was right about who the sender is.

_Hey, I just want to tell you that I am on my way to Syaoran's house right now and of course I will make sure that Aunt Yelan will agree with me to bring Syaoran there this Christmas. Hey, I'm coming with him there too, I'm sure you won't mind right? Anyway, Aunt Yelan won't be a big obstacle since she likes seeing her son happy. I think only Syaoran would be the problem since he's too busy right now... But I guess, he will come anyway... It's his soon to be girlfriend that we are talking about here... ;) Do your best to make Sakura look good and I'll do my best to make my stupid cousin (...Cropped message...)_

"Oh,a cropped message" Tomoyo told herself with a smile forming. _I got what she wants to say anyway._

"Is that Eriol?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. The sender's a she."

"Oh... Why are you smiling then if it's not Eriol-kun?"

"Can't I not smile Sakura-chan?"

"Eh, what if that sender is not a _SHE_ and what if _SHE_'s a _HE_?"

"Why?" Tomoyo asked growing interested at what Sakura would say.

Sakura, upon noticing that her best friend seemed interested and serious continued on with a serious tone. She thought _"This will be a very good payback."_ She leaned on her best friend and whispered "Because, if that sender is a _HE_ and you smiled like that" She heard a sigh from Tomoyo.

"W-what's the big deal Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo responded slightly losing her cool facade.

"that means _HE_'s a third party and that will be a _VERY HUGE problem._"

Tomoyo quickly registered what Sakura had uttered and responded turning very pale. "Sakura-chan! Don't say things like that! I'M DEFINITELY NOT A CHEATER!"

"Oooopssss... Haha... I didn't even say that you're a cheater..."

* * *

><p><strong>HONG KONG<strong>

* * *

><p>A girl with jet black hair and flaming red eyes was staring at her phone when a thought came to cross her mind. She started punching codes at the thing and within a few seconds, she sighed. "<em>This is it. I'll definitely drag you this time with the help of your sisters.<em>" she told herself and entered the car.

...

Syaoran was out training with his sword when a screeching voice called out to him. "SYAORAN!" He turned around and saw a black haired girl running up to him. He tried to dodge but the girl was too quick and managed to engulf him in a tight hug. "You are not going anywhere Li Syaoran." He gulped and sighed before greeting the girl in a rude way. "What are you doing here Meiling?"  
>"ooo... I thought that you had already changed, but... err, I guess not."<p>

"Get off me now Meiling" Syaoran said as annoyed as ever.

"Hai... hai..." She responded using the other language that she had learned. She quickly got off him and eyed her cousin.

"Why are you here Meiling?"

"Nothing I just want to talk to you... Can't I not?" Syaoran remained quiet and after some time grunted. He started walking away leaving a completely angry girl behind. "XIAO LANG!" She shouted running after him.

...Inside the mansion ( Syaoran's room )

Syaoran was was lying in his bed while his cousin, Meiling, remained standing by the bed side, hands crossed to her chest, and eyes glaring at him like daggers. He ignored the glares coming from his cousin and closed his eyes. When Meiling saw her cousin doing his same old routine she glanced around the room and spotted a letter from his desk. She stared at it for a moment and decided to look at it. She saw who the sender was and because of her curiosity, began reading it. After reading the letter, an idea crossed her mind and she began reading the letter aloud.

"_Dear Syaoran,_

_ Hey, how are you? Have you been busy lately, just like the old times? Have you been eating your daily meals three times a day? Or are you skipping meals lately… AGAIN? Oh, Syaoran, just make sure you don't exhaust yourself too much and don't let yourself skip meals o..."_

Syaoran heard what Meiling was saying. He immediately thought of Sakura. _Those words sounds familiar. I think that those words are similar to what she had sent me. _He paused. _Sakura! Damn it Sakura's letter! _He opened his eyes and saw what Meiling was reading. He never got to say something but he immediately sprang up from his bed causing his cousin to get startled. He shot her a deathly glare and blurted out. "Meiling!"

"Oops, Sorry about that." She covered her mouth and contained her laughter but because of Syaoran's face she let out a hearty laugh causing Syaoran's face grow red as a ripe tomato.

"What is the matter with you people around here!" He shouted and unfortunately his sisters happen to be walking around near his room and went to his room immediately.

"What is it little brother?" Shiefa asked. "Yeah, why is it that we heard you shout?" Fanran added curiosity visible.

"ah, that? Syaoran just asked 'What is the matter with _US _people around him'." Meiling replied.

"Oh, Meiling! You have arrived!" Feimei squealed and then as if communicating with her sisters they all looked at each others eyes and turned to their brother with Meiling doing the same.

"What?" He asked. _Not again! _he thought.

All of the girls started teasing him endlessly and after sometime, their teasing suddenly became serious.

"Little brother, listen to me..." Fanran said fixing her gaze at Syaoran who turned to her "We are deadly serious about this one. okay? so listen."

"Okay... what is it then?" he replied completely exhausted from being teased by the girls.

"You must listen to what Fanran would say, okay...?" Fuutie said unsure if her brother would even bother to listen after all he thinks that they are only teasing him.

"Yes, Yes, I know... What is it then that you want to tell me?"

"Syaoran, This Christmas, as Sakura had said..." Meiling started with a slight sigh of relief (because Syaoran had forgotten about her reading the letter earlier) "they will celebrate it at Tomoyo's place."

"hmm..."

"are you listening little brother?" Fuutie said with her tone slightly rising.

"yes of course i am... listening.I guess" he replied as a pay back to her sisters.

"So, your sisters and I decided that you must go there at once, of course with me!" Meiling said putting an exclamation point at her statement.

"What! Why do you want me to go there?"

"XiaoLang, do not pretend now you stupid guy. You like _that girl_ and it is _very clear_ to us that you like her." Shiefa countered her brother.

"Hey! She's not just any other girl!"

"See. You're defending our young Card Mistress." Feimei cut in.

"Because you are referring to _Sakura _as '_that girl_'."

"Enough with that already, we have already prepared your tickets. You are going with Meiling this Christmas to surprise our dear soon-to-be-sister-in-law, Sakura, and on that same day you mus..." Before Fanran could even finish what she was saying a knock on the door came, cutting her off from her statement. The man opened the door, which was Wei, said "My dear madams and master Syaoran,sorry to interrupt with your conversation, but you must go down and take your meals now."

"Yes Wei. We are coming now." Fanran and the other girls answered and stood up synchronously. Before leaving, Fanran looked at her brother and said "We'll continue tomorrow." They all went out leaving a noticeable impact on Syaoran. _Right _he thought _I must __do it. It's not gonna harm me anyway. _He sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it... This chapter is I don't know... a scene that crossed my mind? Yeah you can think of it like that.<br>Anyways, Thank you again for all those who bothered to read my story. It means so much to me. :) Its just that, as a newbie in this writing world... I am so happy to receive some reviews and see a lot of people reading this childish story of mine... :) aha... THANK YOU again!  
><strong>

**I would also greet our lead female character _SAKURA-CHAN_ a HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
><strong>


	3. Author's Note

Hi Guys! I am so sorry for giving you false hope...

I am VERY VERY and TRUTHFULLY sorry for not updating this story... I would just like to inform you guys that I am not going to update for a very very very very long time. You see, I am not as free as you are. I just can't manage to find some spare time to give this story an update, so if you are going to abandon this story I would take it with utmost understanding since I was the one at fault here... I shouldn't have uploaded this story when I know that I am going to have a hard time updating it... Its just that I didn't know that even if you're just a freshman college student there would be a lot that you should accomplish as soon as you started discussing something and the worst part is that, everyday I happen to have a test and it's CHEMISTRY! although I love this subject I still can't cope up with my Instructor so... I hope you wouldn't mind if I do some studying first other than fanfic... I am really sorry...

Thanks for your understanding... :)


End file.
